


Just a little while longer

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Djinni & Genies, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: Link summons a djinni for pleasure, telling him, “Just don't break my glasses or draw blood.”





	Just a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little thing that got out of hand. Please note the unrealistic sex tag.
> 
> Rhett is verrrry loosely based on the djinn of the [Bartimaeus Sequence](https://www.goodreads.com/series/40838-bartimaeus-sequence)

Link hadn’t finished drawing the chalk summoning circle on the floorboards when his head began to ache. He sat back on his heels, squeezing his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d left his aspirin at home. His flat was a short distance away down the narrow, cobblestoned street, but he didn’t want to go back out into the driving rain. The night was chill with the promise of winter, and he’d just gotten over a cold. This is where he planned to stay until morning, locked away in his upstairs office while the rest of the building was empty.

The other office occupants understood that he was a magician, of course, but even they would be alarmed at the noise.

With a faint sigh, he adjusted his glasses and returned to work. Drawing the proper sigils and lines took a degree of precision that didn’t come easily to his shaky hands. But he was a perfectionist. He’d graduated third in his class thanks to the hours he spent after school, practicing his handwriting over and over. He knew how to adjust for his weaknesses to ensure success.

An hour later, everything was complete. The chalk summoning circle, with its binding signs and glyphs of intricate complexity. The summoner’s ring, with its plain geometry and perfect angles. Between these were several freshly lit red tapers on candlesticks, providing the only light in the room. Link sat back on his heels and dusted white chalk from his hands.

The rest of the room was ready. The rug had been rolled up and stowed in the closet and the curtains were pinned securely over the windows. The sofa was festooned with soft pillows and warm blankets. Beside it, the table held water bottles and a first aid kit.

Link rolled his head around his shoulders once, slowly, feeling the muscles and ligaments creak in protest. He got to his feet.

His dream was to command an army of spirits one day, to be a master entertainer instead of a junior mage employed to summon spirits for menial tasks. In the meantime, he worked for an engineering firm by day and used nights like these for his own amusement.

Barefoot, he stepped into the summoner’s circle. He was dressed casually: loose black joggers and a black Rebel Alliance tee that had faded to an almost-gray. He’d learned early that dressing up to summon djinn wasn’t worth it if no one was watching.

He swept his dark hair back from his head and closed his eyes, mouth puckered in concentration.

He spoke the words of power clearly and firmly, naming the djinni he wished to summon. It was a being of fire and ice with telepathic powers. Link enjoyed ordering spirits around without having to speak aloud.

There was that moment of absolute silence, when the very dust motes seemed to hang in midair.

_ whump _

The air in the room went suddenly cold. Djinn possessed powers to manipulate temperatures and visions in ways that mages could never match. Link heard ice crackling around his feet.

He opened his eyes.

The candles had gone out, but the icy glow from the djinni lit up the whole room. This one had taken the form of a white adult male with a bushy beard and curly blond hair. He was unusually tall, his gaze fierce and piercing. He wore a massive black cloak. The only thing that showed his unearthly nature to the untrained eye was the ice radiating from his bare feet to spread across the room.

The djinni said something in a language that Link half-understood. Aramaic.

“English,” he ordered. He was shivering from the cold but kept his jaw tightly clenched.

“Why?” the djinni asked.

The question took Link off-guard. Most summoned beings demanded to know their assigned task, so they could complete their time in the mortal world and be released to return home. This one merely gazed at him, arms crossed.

“That’s my first language.”

“Sumerian was mine. I’ve spoken thousands of tongues.”

Link bristled. This djinni was a braggart, the worst kind. He weighed the thought of dismissing it and summoning another, but that would mean another hour of wiping the floor clean and redrawing the summoning circle completely.

“I speak several languages as well. But the task I have planned for you will likely make me forget them all.”

“Hmm?” The bearded man became a woman with flowing blond hair and a sparkling red dress straining over an ample bosom. Her beard was as full as ever. One corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. Link swallowed, averting his eyes.

“I wish for you to test my limits without bringing me to permanent harm.” He fell back on the formal language, used it to hide the discomfort that came with speaking his need aloud.

“Is that so.” The woman was braiding her hair now, a messy fishtail. Her voice was unchanged. “There are mortals for that.”

“You have been summoned, therefore you will comply with my wish.” Link’s voice was rising with barely restrained annoyance. This was bad; an uncooperative djinni could spell a failed night’s work. “You will follow my orders and deviate from them in no way, whether it be through action or inaction. You will—”

The woman shot out a hand. Link choked on his words as his windpipe was abruptly constricted. He strained, hands working uselessly at his sides as he was lifted from the ground by an unseen force.

At some point, the ice on the floorboards had vanished. The room was warmer now, lit rosily by the woman’s dress.

“You want me to hurt you, then?” she asked softly.

Link struggled to keep himself from panicking.  _ No. _

Just as his lungs began to burn, the djinni released Link with a flourish. He collapsed to hands and knees, coughing for air.

When he could breathe again, he slowly climbed to his feet. His neck tingled painfully where the phantom hand had grabbed him.

The woman had become a tiger sitting on its haunches.

“You could leave the circle,” it suggested.

“Not until you’re properly bound.” Link rolled his shoulders. If he left the circle before the djinni was bound, it would be free to wreak havoc on the human world.

“Do you want me to kill you?” the tiger asked. It became a boa constrictor, huge and coiling, tongue flicking out as it spoke. Link’s mouth went dry, his hands balling into fists to keep them from trembling. “I can suffocate you if you wish and bring you back almost immediately. No permanent harm done there.”

“No.” Link cleared his throat painfully. He stood up again, resisting the urge to back out of the circle away from the snake. He hated snakes.

“I want to be exhausted,” he said quietly, abandoning all pretense of formality. “But I want it to feel good, too. Just don’t break my glasses or draw blood.”

“It’s been decades since I was summoned for pleasure.” The boa became a fresh-faced woman with flowing black hair. She was naked and soft, one leg bent in a tepid attempt at modesty.

“No.” Link wet his lips. “Could you be the man again?”

Now the naked woman was a hulk of a bronzed man, also nude.

“The man from before,” Link said. “With the beard.”

The djinni became the bearded man again, the cloak drawn tightly around his body. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Link made a frustrated noise. “Naked.”

The man smiled. Link could already imagine running his fingers through the mass of heavy curls on his head.

“You like this form. I’ll give you a show.”

Link swallowed thickly. “Does this form have a name different from the one I used to summon you?”

“All the same name.” The man became a cat. “I’ve always been Rhett.” A mongoose. A bear. A wizened man hunched over his cane. “My nickname, I guess you could say.” He became the bearded man again.

“This will feel better if you bind me to your will so I can leave this circle.” Rhett nudged at the chalk with one toe, careful not to touch it.

Link spoke the words of binding, adding, “Now you may begin.”

The man discarded his cloak with agonizing slowness. Toned thighs, soft belly, sloping shoulders — Link drank the sight in greedily. It had been a while since he’d had time to summon a djinni for pleasure and his body was already stirring.

The djinni stepped from the circle.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Link.” Magicians went by first names only, for protection. Names meant power, and a djinni who knew a careless human’s full name could exert a degree of control over him.

“Link.” Rhett said the word almost sweetly. He raised his hand. There was a rushing in Link’s ears, coalescing into a chorus of voices that spoke one sentence in his ears and in his mind. “Why don’t you come  _ here. _ ”

The phantom hand seized Link by the throat, dragged him across the floor to Rhett so quickly that his toes barely skimmed the floor. Their lips met suddenly, forcefully, and  _ oh it was good. _ It was incredible. Link matched the intensity of Rhett’s kiss with a strength of his own. He didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe. He just wanted to kiss this djinni, this perfect being, forever and ever.

He almost didn’t notice that his glasses had been removed.

Rhett released him, keeping Link’s chin upturned with a finger. There was a sound of whirring and Link smacked into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. He gasped, followed by a yelp as his clothes were ripped away.

The room was suddenly chilled again, the floorboards cold as ice. But Rhett was hot, his touch burning. He went for Link’s throat, teeth pulling at the skin there. Hands raked across Link’s chest, leaving fire in their wake. The sensation raced through Link’s veins, his limbs, his cock. He felt his legs buckle, but Rhett held him in place.

“Not yet,” the djinni said. His voice was an inhuman growl that sent a shiver of fear through Link.

They kissed again. Link didn’t realize that his feet had left the ground until he was eye-to-eye with Rhett. He stared into those luminous eyes, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He was shivering.

Rhett’s hand was hovering over his erection; Link could feel the intense heat. His back was going numb from the cold of the wall. He wanted to beg already.

“Now.” Rhett’s lips didn’t move. He spoke telepathically, staring into Link’s eyes, until he had nowhere left to hide. He couldn’t look away.

In his mind, Link heard Rhett’s voice.

“Come.”

His orgasm tore through him like a storm, rocking him stem to stern. He struggled against the force pinning him to the wall, holding him in place as he convulsed, three, four, five times, his cock throbbing so hard it almost hurt.

Link was still catching his breath when Rhett pulled him close again. The room was cozy now, and Rhett’s arms were strong. Link let his head rest on the djinni’s shoulder.

“Was that what you wanted?”

Link made a sound of not-quite-disapproval. He moved weakly against Rhett.

“More,” he whispered when he could speak again. “Make it hur—”

Rhett’s fingers found a nipple and squeezed hard. Link threw back his head, mouth open in a cry as his body shuddered with renewed pleasure.

He was flung on the floor this time, cheek pressed into the wood. Rhett entered him from behind, ramming it home on the first thrust. His fingers dug painfully into Link’s hips.

“Is this what you like?” Rhett spoke to him telepathically again, his voice clear above Link’s cries for more.

Link had no response. The djinni was reading his mind to a degree; it already knew the answer. Rhett fucked him harder, faster, moving at a pace Link had never thought possible.

When he came, it was just as hard as before, with Rhett tugging his hair.

He didn’t get a moment to recover this time. Rhett flipped him onto his back and took hold of his length. Link exhaled sharply through his teeth. Rhett’s hand and mouth worked together on him, expertly driving Link to the brink of orgasm even as he struggled to catch his breath from the last one. He squirmed, pressing his cock further into that wet warmth.

To his surprise, the djinni quickly pulled back with a deep cough.

“Apologies,” he said, hand never slowing in its strokes. “It’s been so long that I’ve forgotten that the gag reflex is unnecessary.”

He took Link into his mouth more deeply this time, his hand working at the flesh beneath. Link grit his teeth, inhaling sharply. It felt incredible, his cock halfway down the djinni’s throat. The room seemed to fill with the sound of his breathing as he writhed and twisted and bucked into Rhett’s mouth.

While sucking on him, Rhett slapped him hard on the rear, the pain of contact jolting Link’s whole body and tearing a moan from his throat. He lifted his head and met Rhett’s eyes, piercing as ever. The sight of him, his face pressed against Link’s groin, was filthy enough to send Link over the edge again, thrusting down Rhett’s throat with each spasm.

Rhett pulled off his cock slowly, tongue tracing a line from base to tip. He smothered Link’s mouth with a kiss again, hands massaging a tingling sensation into his thighs.

Link was almost completely spent. Through the haze of exhaustion, he became dimly aware that he was floating upward on his back, his heels barely touching the floor.

The room had gone very dark. Link was aware of nothing but Rhett’s hot presence hovering beside him. It was so quiet that he could imagine that he was floating in space. He was suspended in midair by an unseen force, completely still as he stared off into nothing.

The phantom hand on his body was back, skimming lightly across him from head to toe, leaving him shivering in its wake.

“Beautiful.” The word was spoken in his head, unexpected enough to make him flinch. It gave him visions of sunlit hills and trickling creeks in springtime. “You are a beautiful mortal, Link.”

Link could feel the djinni poking and prodding through his brain, twining around nerves and synapses as it explored his thoughts. He didn’t bother speaking his response.

_ I’m not beautiful _ .  _ If you knew who I was, you would think differently. _

“You’re a bored and lonely mage.” Now Link saw a desolate field in his mind’s eye, its grass trampled and brown. “I’ve seen many bored and lonely mages throughout the centuries. But you...” Rhett chuckled. The sound sent the heat stirring in Link’s belly again. “I am not quite sure how to put this into words. There is something about your mind that reminds me of home.”

Now Link saw an unbroken expanse of night sky, the stars scattered thickly across it. He could only stare, lost in wonder.  _ Home.  _ Was this what djinn saw in their ethereal habitat? Did they spend their time between summonings like this, drifting peacefully among the stars?

“Beautiful,” Rhett murmured softly. The phantom hand was massaging circles in his abdomen, steadily moving lower and lower. “Just like you.”

The words yanked him from his dreaming. Link clenched his hand into a fist, fought to remember his reason for being in this position.  _ I didn’t summon you to read my mind. _

He felt Rhett withdraw, the probing tendrils receding like rushing water. He felt suddenly alone without them. He wanted to see more of what Rhett had to offer.

But the unseen hand slipped across his groin, driving all thoughts from Link’s mind. He arched into the touch, body still floating in nothingness.

“Let’s see what you have left,” Rhett murmured, lowering his lips to Link’s chest.

Link didn’t have the strength to yell now. He squirmed and moaned, broken words falling from his lips as Rhett did his work. He opened his eyes and saw Rhett through a haze of sweat and tears. There was one more thing that he wanted, and in that moment, he knew Rhett wanted it too.

Rhett straddled his hovering body, knees on either side of his torso. They kissed again. Link seized this opportunity to twist his fingers in those curly locks. He nearly sank his teeth into Rhett’s lip when the djinni sank back on his cock.

Thrusting into an otherwordly being was not something that Link had done before. He’d topped other humans before, but it was nothing like this. Rhett fit around him perfectly, gliding smoothly with each thrust. Link bucked his hips hard, his body braced against the nothing around him. He was faintly aware that he should be alarmed by this, but right now he didn’t care. He was fully awake now, more alive than he’d felt in months. The djinni rode him beautifully, his lips slightly parted, his eyes heavy-lidded.

When Link came, it was with their bodies pressed together.

He was completely spent now. His limbs shook, his body ached, his mouth was too dry for him to speak. No amount of telepathic stimulation from Rhett was going to arouse him now.

The last thing he remembered was Rhett gently lowering them both to the floor.

He awoke a short time later, on the sofa, wrapped in his blanket. The djinni hovered cross-legged beside him, hands folded. He was still naked.

“Water?” he asked, presenting an unopened bottle with a flourish.

Link nodded. Rhett opened the bottle and helped him drink a little.

“Thank you,” Link said softly when he could speak again. He grabbed Rhett’s wrist before he could withdraw. “Come sit with me.”

The candles had been relit while he slept, casting a dim, flickering light across the room. Beneath the blanket, Link curled into Rhett’s side, eager to be caressed and soothed. This was the part he loved most, when he was drained and weak and needed someone to watch over him. Humans were unreliable in this regard. He’d never found a partner willing to push him far enough to warrant being cared for. But he could count on djinn to do exactly what he wanted.

“So,” Rhett said softly. “Was that acceptable for someone who hasn’t been summoned for pleasure in decades?”

“Yes,” Link whispered. “Quite acceptable.” Outside, the rain still fell, but he was safe and cozy in here.

Yet beneath the warm feelings was a sliver of discomfort. This would not last. When morning came, he’d need to dismiss Rhett from the mortal world and return to work. Spirits weren’t meant to remain on the Earth for long. If he knew how, he’d stay here forever, cradled in the arms of a being who seemed in no hurry to leave.

When he tilted his head up, seeking reassurance, Rhett met his bruised lips with the gentlest of kisses. Link hummed his approval before nestling his head on Rhett’s shoulder.

“How long do you want me to stay?” Rhett murmured.

Link closed his eyes. In the morning, they would return to the summoning circles and Link would dismiss Rhett. The djinni would vanish to the otherworld to recuperate from its time spent here. Link wouldn’t have time to summon Rhett or any djinni for pleasure again for weeks.

If only this could last forever.

“Just a little while longer,” he whispered.


End file.
